M O D E M
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Jelaskan korelasi modem dan perasaan saling menyukai satu sama lain? Tidak ada kan? Terus apa pula maksudnya skenario cinta segitiga atau cinta segi empat itu hah? / fanfic number #24 of #99FanficsProject


_Jelaskan korelasi modem dan perasaan saling menyukai satu sama lain? Tidak ada kan? Terus apa pula maksudnya skenario cinta segitiga atau cinta segi empat itu hah?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Modem**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Ide random yang terlintas karena melihat modem dan teringat masa SMA.**

**Modem © Smeileng**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari itu Sakura tidak membawa modem yang biasanya menjadi teman _netbook_ yang selalu dibawanya. Dan karena ada tugas sekolah yang harus dicarinya dengan menggunakan internet sementara _handphone_ Sakura _hopeless_ banget kalau digunakan untuk _browsing_, pada akhirnya Sakura meminjam modem Sasuke.

"Sasuke, pinjam modem."

"Hm."

Dan Sakura tidak kesulitan menemukan modem itu dimeja Sasuke meskipun mejanya sangat berantakkan. Sementara Sasuke malah asik main PES bersama yang lainnya. Paling mereka taruhan lagi siapa yang kalah harus _topless_ didepan kelas dan fotonya diupload di twitter kelas. Kemarin sih yang ketiban sial itu Sasuke dan begitu fotonya masuk di twitter, fansnya pada heboh dan _retwett_ foto itu benar-benar spektakuler.

Sakura melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya dengan modem pinjaman Sasuke. Sakura tidak terlalu memperhatikan saat Hinata datang dan bercerita tentang hal yang terjadi padanya, kebiasaan jeleknya jika sudah fokus pada sesuatu. Dan setelah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, Sakura endengar celetukan Hinata tentang Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih saja berebut posisi tempat duduk dengannya.

"Mereka naksir sama kamu, Hinata," capek sudah Sakura mengatakan hal itu berulang-ulang. Dan selama itulah juga Hinata akan melemparkan penyangkalan.

"Enggak ah. Mereka hanya sahabatku," _see?_ Padahal semua orang bisa melihat jika Hinata itu ditaksir oleh dua orang yang kerjaannya berkelahi melulu dan alasan mulainya mereka bertengkar pasti berpangkal dari Hinata.

"Terserah deh. Aku sudah mengatakan kebenarannya kok."

Dan setelah itu, Hinata membajak _netbook_ miliknya serta modem Sasuke untuk main game online. Sakura kadang tidak habis pikir, kenapa hampir separuh kelasnya ini berisi game _addict_? Sakura mungkin senang main game, tapi tidak sampai level parah seperti Naruto, Sasuke ataupun Hinata.

Tapi yasudahlah, yang penting mereka tidak _drug addict_ aja.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Sakura barus selesai beres-beres dan menyadari Sasuke sudah menghilang. Jadinya Sakura terpaksa keluar kelas dan berlari mencari Sasuke karena pemuda itu tipikal lelaki yang cepat menghilang. Dan Sakura kadang ingin menendang Sasuke karena sifatnya satu ini.

Kayak maling aja.

"SASUKE!" teriak Sakura sehingga semua orang dilorong melihatnya, tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Kakinya segera bergerak menuju kearah Sasuke yang tengah berbicata dengan gadis lain—tadinya. Sakura menyerahkan modem Sasuke dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

Sasuke baru sadar kalau barangnya ada ketinggalan dan mengambil modem dari tangan Sakura tanpa ekspresi. Apa sih yang diharapkan dari Sasuke yang _emotionless _itu?

"Aku lupa soal ini." Sasuke mengatakan hal yang membuat Sakura tersenyum sinis.

"Kau kan memang rajanya pelupa," jawab Sakura sinis. Teringat beberapa tugas kelompok yang harus Sakura kerjakan secepat kilat karena Sasuke 'lupa'. "Sudah ya, aku mau piket kelas. _Bye_."

Dan saat Sakura kembali ke kelasnya untuk piket, beberapa perempuan yang masih tertinggal dikelas untuk piket menatapnya dengan tatapan yang Sakura tidak mengerti. Dan saat Sakura hendak memulai pekerjaannya, Ino malah mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang membuatnya kebingungan.

"Kayaknya drama kelas kita bakalan heboh nih. Kisah cinta segitiga— ah bukan, cinta segi empat. Jangan lupakan Sasuke juga dalam drama ini."

Hah? Drama apaan? Memangnya ada tugas membuat drama ya? Kok Sakura tidak tahu?

Belum juga selesai dengan kebingungannya tentang drama cinta segitiga atau apalah itu, Hinata sudah berteriak didepan pintu kelas. "Sakura, kau kemana saja! Kupikir kau sudah pulang duluan."

"Hah? Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu. Tas sekolahku saja masih dikelas kok," jawab Sakura sekenanya dan mulai membersihkan kelas.

"Ehm— sepertinya ada yang cemburu nih karena Sakura pergi mencari Sasuke." pernyataan Ino ini makin membuat Sakura bingung. Maksudnya apaan sih? Hinata cemburu pasa Sakura buat apa? Dunia pasti sudah dekat kiamat kalau hal itu terjadi.

"Sakura, gak usah dengarkan perkataan Ino. Dia lagi stres karena bertengkar dengan Sai." Sakura tidak menjawab perkataan Hinata karena dia memang benar-benar tidak mau diganggu kalau sudah menyangkut soal kebersihan kelasnya. Tapi Sakura sih dengar saja kalau Ino berteriak kesal pada Hinata.

"Siapa bilang aku bertengkar dengan Sai?!"

Ah sudahlah. Sakura tidak tahu dan tidak mau mencoba mencari tahu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Meh, apa pula ini? -_-)**

**Kayaknya efek stress mau bukber bareng teman SMA dan kuota modem yang belum kunjung dibeli membuat fanfic ini semakin absurd. Sudahlah, berdoa saja besok pas bukber kamu tidak ada. Saya gamau jadi korban **_**bully**_** hanya karena mencoba menjodohkan kita lagi -_-)**

**Smeileng**

**23/07/2014**


End file.
